I Create Hilarities
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are identical MALE twins...what happens when that changes? Random inspiration set this story off, hope to make it long!
1. Chapter 1

**I create tragedies…I like the sound of that (I'll be making a fic outa that XD)**

**Any who, I randomly came up with this idea while on facebook, heh I love being evil XD Especially to my favourite characters!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of the characters from Ouran or any one else who I might randomly add from any over anime/manga! So stick that in your pipe and smoke it!...that was uncalled for…**

* * *

It was early morning in the Hitachiin household and not a thing was stirring, except for maybe the strange sounds coming from the twin's bedroom.

The room was dark and the curtains and door shut firmly to stop any light entering and waking them. Kaoru was having an unusually rough sleep, continuously tossing and turning in the bed as he laid next to Hikaru.

Hikaru groaned as his sleep was being disturbed because of the boy thrashing in his arms. Kaoru groaned and mumbled, he was hot and sweating but he couldn't wake himself up, he rolled back into his brothers arms and held him tightly. He was in pain and it was killing him, so to speak.

His hands clutched hold of Hikaru's top tightly as he pressed himself closer to him. He whimpered and a tear rolled down his cheek.

This went on for several hours before, exhaustedly, Kaoru's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt up panting. His eyes traveled across the room wearily as his heavy breathing calmed down. _So cold_, he thought. His head flopped down to his chest as he stared at the duvet, he was soaked. _No point staying in a wet top._

Kaoru lifted the top off over his head and groaned at the still lingering, but not as excruciating, pain in his body.

Kaoru froze as the top came off, his arms still hovering in the air with the sleeves wrapped around them. He breathed in shakily and gulped several times.

This wasn't right, this defiantly was not right, were the only thoughts going through his mind as he looked down at his ivory chest.

"Hikaru…Hika wake up!" Kaoru half shouted, half begged, hitting him. Hikaru groaned and his eyes flickered. "What?" he whined sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ano...Hikaru? I'm pretty sure this isn't normal..." he whispered hoarsely still staring down, Hikaru followed his gaze and couldn't help but gawp.

"...pfft...hahahahaha!" Hikaru cried pointing at his younger brothers chest. The red head didn't look amused. "S-sorry K-Kaoru…haha!"

"Hikaru! It's not that funny, what the hell has happened?!" Kaoru yelled, his hands hovering over his skin.

Both the boys stared down at Kaoru's chest taking in the strange and funny site as a pair of perfect ivory breasts sat there.

"Maybe mom will give you a bra?" Hikaru said. "What do you reckon, B, C?"

The question was met by a very hard whack round the head.

* * *

**Lol I know it's really short but I'm pressed for time. Oh I'm writing loads of different fics..all around Ouran though but they won't be posted for a bit. **

**I really need a cause for Kaoru's transformation, but I'm hoping to do a cross-over fic on this XD Hope you can help. Next chapter will be longer! R&R please! Also i need constructive criticism ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay i'm happy i got good reviews! I still need a cause though...hmm.**

**Any way this chapters longer...i hope and should be better...i hope. Wah i'm sorry! So uhm here goes...**

**Disclaimer:**** I, sadly, do not own Ouran. If i did Hika and Kao would be together xx**

* * *

They had been staring at Kaoru's new found woman hood for at least ten minutes, and only now did Hikaru remove his eyes to survey the rest of his brothers body.

Kaoru could feel every thing sticking to him, the duvet, his hair, his shorts, and it was annoying. But he barely registered this as he stared at his skin. He jumped when he felt his brothers cool hand cup his cheek and run through his damp hair, he blushed a bit before noticing his brothers expression.

"Kaoru," he said, slowly unsticking some hair that was plastered to his brothers head. Hikaru pulled it and held it loosely in his hand before bringing it around so Kaoru could see.

Kaoru held the long strand of red hair tentatively as he watched it curl in his hand and gulped, Hikaru's arms were around his neck bringing the rest of his hair forward so that it fell around his shoudlers.

"Chest, hair...nails," Hikaru spoke holding up Kaoru's hand, he noticed how he was slowly turning green in the face. "You're going to find out sooner or later Kao, i mean you'll need the bathroom or something..."

Kaoru gulped and groaned, his fingers holding the top of his shorts cautiously. "I know, i know demo..."

Hikaru's head rested on Kaoru's shoulder and he couldn't help but watch his brother nervously, growing ever concerned over his green complexion. Kaoru took a deep breath and held it as he lifted up his shorts and looked down.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened and Kaoru somehow managed to find a way of choking on that breath. He coughed heavily and Hikaru felt a pang of panic go through him before that was over taken by the dire need to laugh, which he promptly did.

"Guess my little _sister's_ all grown up," Hikaru laughed, his arm slung over Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru growled and pushed Hikaru back down on the bed before sitting on him. "This is serious, you can laugh later but i wanna know what the hells happened!"

Hikaru held onto his brothers arms preventing him from being strangled, he was still laughing of course but calmed down seeing Kaoru's eyes soften. "Okay, okay but uh...put a top on or something," Hikaru said keeping his eyes fixed on Kaoru's.

Kaoru sweatdropped and got off of him. Hikaru got out of the bed and walked over to their bedroom door. "Wait here, i'll go find you something to wear," he didn't bother to hide the wide smirk on his lips.

When Hikaru left, Kaoru got up and walked over to their walk-in-wardrobe, opening the doors he stepped in and turned on the light. Kaoru kept his eyes closed before walking blindly over to the full length mirror.

He took off the rest of his clothes and slowly opened his eyes, staring fixedly at the reflection of _her_self.

Long red curls fell loosely around his shoulders, his originally feminine figure enhanced by curves in the right places, and his pale skin only heightened the perfect girl he had become.

A small smile crept it's way along his mouth and Kaoru was starting to see the funny side of things.

Walking down the hallway Hikaru had stealthily opened and closed doors along the way, searching the maids rooms quietly.

Changing his mind he headed towards a certain room and ever so carefully opened the door. _Perfect._

Row upon row of manikins were lined up wearing the most flamboyant, gorgeous and fashionable designs of the season. Hikaru smiled evilly as he walked over to a set of hangers and riffed through them. He picked the one he knew would be the most hilarious and folded it up, he proceeded to do the same with an out fit.

After leaving the room, he made his way down to the bathroom switching on the light.

Hikaru placed the clothes down on the side and walked over to the bath, he put the plug in and ran it. Dully he noticed there were no towels in the room and left to get some.

Maybe it was strange to any on looker, that he hadn't called for a maid to do this, but it wasn't like he didn't know how to do it himself.

There was a day, years back, when the two of them were so bored that they had decided to follow the household staff around. They watched them cook, clean, prepare, until they started copying them.

The look on their parents faces when they were caught cleaning with the maids was too funny, Hikaru thought. Well at least they learned something, even if it was unintentional.

Hikaru returned to the bathroom with the clean laundry and went back to their room, only Kaoru wasn't in the bed.

He looked around and noticed the light on at the bottom of the door of the closet, walking over he opened it and blinked as he got used to the light.

At the end of the wardrobe Kaoru stood there, naked, admiring his new body. Hikaru could only watch a little confused and try to hide the grin he had.

"Ne, little sister," he said cheekily. "Go get washed, your baths ready."

Kaoru looked at him and then whipped his head away. "H-hikaru," he said, sounding shocked in his most perfect uke voice. "How embarrassing to be seen like this."

A blush brought itself across Kaoru's face as his 'tears' came into play. Hikaru caught on instantly and snaked an arm around Kaoru's waist. "Surely it shouldn't matter Kaoru, i would much prefer to see you like this," Hikaru said pulling him closer. "Than covered up from me."

Both the twins fought hard not to laugh, but it was impossible and they found themselves in fits in the small room.

"Go get dressed," Hikaru said laughing and pushing him out the room. Kaoru groaned and stubbornly didn't move, opting instead for Hikaru to drag him all the way there.

When he was finally in the bathroom Hikaru shut the door and walked of humming to himself. Today would be interesting.

Kaoru stepped into the warm water and relaxed as the heat warmed his cold body. He felt much better now as sunk lower into the water.

He stared up at the ceiling tracing out the lines and patterns that had been carved with his eyes. _This is too weird,_ he thought.

Kaoru began to wash his hair and then the rest of his body, feeling the strange new shape he had, and sighed at the complications this would bring.

He spent at least twenty minutes soaking in the bath before he decided to get out. As soon as his feet touched the floor he pulled on a towel and dried off quickly, then he turned his attention to the clothes Hikaru had left him.

Picking up the first thing he vowed then and there that Hikaru would pay for this, and he bitterly put on the bright red, lacy, not to mention strapless underwear with a grimace.

The second thing was the out fit; bright blue mini skirt with a white patterned top. Well at least that wasn't too bad, but the damn bra showed through the top, and if he bent over at all then the world would have full view of his rear.

Hikaru would pay, and he would enjoy every second of it. But first he really needed to find out why on earth he was a girl in the first place.

* * *

**Yay it's longer! Not entirely though...i never claimed to be a good writer T-T right now i'm battling the forces of evil(i.e. writers block and evil summer projects), so bare with me.**

**R&R please and constructive criticism please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow i wanna thank every one who reviewed, favourited and/or alerted my stories! Yay it makes my day so much brighter.**

**Ah i also wanna apologise for not replying to reviews, i've been reading my emails on my phone so i couldn't reply T-T Gomen.**

**Any way, i also have to say that i'm so sorry for not updating soon enough XD I'm plagued with chronic writers block. I can't shift it...**

**No seriously i wish i got get rid of it TT-TT -gives every reader a cyber cookie- Thank you for reading. I couldn't believe how many people liked the story.**

**I've had a lot of reviews and hits and so now on with chapter three for my patient fans, heh heh. -blush- Arigatou.**

**Disclaimer:**** I.Do.Not.For.The.Love.Of.Penguins.Own.Ouran.Or.Any.Of.It's.Charaters...UnDeRsTaNd??**

* * *

Kaoru sat at the desk in front of the mirror examining his darkened luscious curls, he twisted it around his forefinger bored to no end and sighed.

_I'm a fully fledge woman. I've got the hair and nails, the curves, the breasts, the..._He shuddered as he looked down at his lap._ I've got...**That**_.

He sighed again, it was Tuesday morning and there he was, clad in only a towel staring in the mirror. His wet hair clumped smoothly around his neck, one curl was all he held.

Today he had to go to school, today he had to go to school as a woman and it scared the hell out of _him. Maybe Kyoya will know something...wait, of course he'll know something. 'Mum' always knows, usually before anyone else has a clue._

The door clicked and Hikaru came in drying his hair with a towel and yawning. "If i had it my way, school would start _much_ later. Ne, Kaori?"

Hikaru didn't hide the wide grin plastered on his face as he walked slowly past his brother. Kaoru twitched, he turned slowly and glared deathly at his elder. "K-kaori?!"

"Pfft," Hikaru turned his back on his brother and dropped the towel around his waist to the floor. Kaoru didn't care, he was too ticked off over his brothers statement to be bothered.

Hikaru got dressed slowly, laughing every time he heard Kaoru mutter that name in disbelief. "Ne, Kaori," Hikaru teased. "Get dressed or we'll be later than usual."

"It's Kaoru! And there's no way in hell i'm going to school," Kaoru said angrily, his normal voice replaced with a girly high pitched one.

Hikaru laughed. "Of course you are, other wise kaa-san will ask questions."

Kaoru shrugged and tied the towel around him tighter. "Oh well, i'll tell her i'm ill."

Hikaru stared at him, eyebrows raise in amusement. "You know what she's like. She'll call the doctor and the doctor will want to take a _look_ at your _body_."

Kaoru's head drooped, Hikaru had got him there. If his parents found out they'd probably throw a fit he reasoned. No, he wouldn't let them know.

"Fine," he snapped, standing briskly and dropping his own towel just as fast.

Hikaru blushed, it wasn't every day he saw a body like that. Even if it was his brothers body, he had to admit it was hot.

"What's the matter Hika, you're not turned on by me are you," Kaoru said smiling evilly as he noticed his brothers behavior. "Wouldn't that be a little strange, a little naughty."

Kaoru was now hovering closely to Hikaru, one hand on his chest the other wrapped around his neck. "O-of course not baka, what guy would be attracted to his _sister_," he said still blushing.

Kaoru grit his teeth and stamped on Hikaru's foot. "Hikaru no baka, i'm not your sister."

Hikaru laughed forcedly, grimacing at the dull throbbing coming from his foot. "Ouch..."

Angrily, Kaoru changed into some underwear that he hoped wouldn't highlight anything and then took his uniform from the bed. He put it on grudgingly and groaned.

Unlike Haruhi, Kaoru wasn't blessed with a flat chest. Miss A-cup was bloody lucky as far as he was concerned, he thought as he looked at his own voluptuous figure.

Even with his uniform on and the light blue blazer done up, his bust still showed through. Kaoru sweat dropped at his reflection and in the corner of the mirror he could see Hikaru on the floor in tears of laughter.

He looked like a girl in the boys uniform, well he was. Kaoru undid the blazer and swapped it for the schools jumper, it wasn't really something he wanted to wear but it covered him up a bit more...not that it made that much difference.

Kaoru growled and threw the jumper on the floor menacingly. "This is ridiculous," he said, a black aura enveloping him.

"C-calm down Kao," Hikaru said waving his hand, it almost looked like an attempt to wave away the demonic aura. "We can work something out."

"Like."

Hikaru meeped at the dark tone in his usually calm and patient little brothers voice.

After several different attempts to flatten Kaoru chest they finally decided that he should just wear a vest, it wouldn't hold up or pad anything out. It still wasn't very effective but it was the best they could come up with at short notice.

Kaoru gave up and put his blazer back on. _One problem down and one more to go,_ he thought as he turned to the mirror looking at his now damp hair.

"Hikaru i can't cut my hair myself," he said handing his brother the scissors. "And i can't go in to school with long hair."

"Hai," Hikaru said taking the handled side of them. "Easily done my brother, heh."

Kaoru sat on the stall in front of the mirror, his eyes half closed as he thought about how long he would be like this. _Well it could be a while, so i might as well make the best of it._

"Ahh! Dammit!"

Kaoru spun around hearing his twins cry, his eyes full with worry at the pained expression on his brothers face. The scissors clanged on the floor.

"Hikaru! Hika what happened?" Kaoru asked panicked, standing up and holding his brothers arms. Hikaru groaned and slowly pulled himself back up to his full hight from where he had been lent over. "Ahh...that hurt," he mumbled. "Ouch, i-i'm fine Kaoru."

Kaoru almost believed that, that was until he saw the blood dripping on to the floor and running through his brothers fingers. "Hikaru!"

He grabbed his brothers clasped hands and pulled them up close to his face. They were shaking slightly and he made Hikaru let go so he could see what was wrong.

One hand was covered in blood, but it was his right hand that was the source. A long slit ran across the inside of his palm and blood flowed freely through it.

"I...Ouch, when i went to cut your hair," Hikaru said, his eyes and voiced ringed with pain. "The scissors went flying, like they-ow, like they just bounced off."

Kaoru didn't care about the details and dragged his brother into the on suit bathroom. He turned on the tap and put Hikaru's hands under the running water, Hikaru yelped and continued to whimper as it stung.

Kaoru opened the cupboard above the side a brought out a first aid box, it was small but it would do until they found a maid.

He pulled out a bandaged and helped Hikaru to dry his hands before tying the bandage tightly around his wrist, then up around his palm to stop the flow of blood.

Hikaru was slightly amused by this as he watched his brother pester over him, knowing how to do it all, but he liked it. After all Kaoru was his brother and they loved each other dearly, it made him happy that Kaoru was so close to him.

He smiled at him when Kaoru looked him in the eyes with a worried question. Yes a question, this was because Kaoru didn't need to say anything to him, Hikaru always had a way of reading his thoughts, and visa versa.

"Poxy scissors," Kaoru hissed, kicking them across the floor as they came back into the bedroom.

"Kaoru it's your hair," Hikaru laughed. "Not the scissors."

Kaoru pouted and picked the bloodied pair up moodily. "Right..."

"I'm serious, look," Hikaru said picking up a clean pair and pulling at Kaoru's hair, he made Kaoru face the mirror and put the scissors to it.

Kaoru's jaw dropped as the scissors just came to a halt every time Hikaru shut the handle, he took them from Hikaru's uninjured hand and tried it himself. He slammed down the blades hard and only succeeded on making the scissors ping off and hit the wall.

"Ouch," he said shocked, he shook his hand and stared incredulously at the other side of the room where they landed. "I thought it was meant to be _hair_, not flaming armor!"

"Guess you don't have a choice Kao," Hikaru said, also looking shocked. "You'll have to go to school like that. Come on we're gonna be late."

Kaoru groaned, but what with estrogen going through him, it was more of a girly whine. Hikaru grabbed a hat, spun Kaoru's hair up and pinned it. "There, now it won't be seen," he said putting the hat on his brother and one on himself. "Now lets go!"

"D-datte, you're hand still needs to be sorted," Kaoru cried as Hikaru literally dragged him out of the house.

"The school nurse can do it," Hikaru said pushing him down the stairs and out of the front door.

The maids in the background were saying something about breakfast and their mother, but they weren't listening. Finally Hikaru pushed Kaoru into the limousine and they were off to school.

_Oh joy,_ Kaoru thought.

* * *

**I was asked a question by Kit572 about their parents and when they went to school. So i can safely say that school is in the next chapter...when the parents come into it, even i don't know X3 Heh.**

**Please keep reviewing and i really apologise for being such a late updater on ALL my stories X3 Also i'm sorry if i don't reply to your reviews, i'll try though.**

**It's this damned summer project my college gave me, i do NOT** **understand it TT-TT -sob-**

**Also i'm ACTUALLY finished chapter 2 of Curse you Tamaki Suoh!, for those who are interested...i've now gotta get on wiv chapter 3, but writers block will decided to take a holiday in that story...**

**Has any one got a cure for writers block!? If you do and it works, i'll give you...uhm a box of cyber cookies :3 Yum X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merhaba everyone! I am now finally doing my college project, who'da funk it? Lol i'm now gonna find it much harder to do fiction so please be patient.**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and/or alerted. Thankies!**

**-drum role- and now...Chapter FOUR! Zomg -crowd applauses-**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how many time i have to tell you i don't own Ouran, before you get the message!!**

* * *

The limousine pulled up to the schools prestigious gates and the chauffeur got out opening the doors for the two red headed twins. Well that's what he would have done if this was a normal day, instead the twins opened the door before he even had time to park. They shot through the door like a stone from a sling barely even muttering a 'see ya' to their driver.

"K-kaoru! Slow down," Hikaru cried as he was dragged along the grounds to the entrance. "Kaoru!"

"No, you speed up," Kaoru said tugging his arm. "I am not sticking around long enough for somebody to notice i have breasts! Besides you need the nurse."

Hikaru sighed and brought himself up alongside his brother. "Well nobody will know if you don't go shouting it out _Kaori_," Hikaru snickered. "My hands fine, i'll go to the nurse once we get inside the building if it worries you that much."

Kaoru, ever the patient one, stopped and turned around slowly to face his twin. A smile slowly formed on his mouth making Hikaru gulp. "My dear brother, you know only to well that my name is Kaoru. Please refrain from calling me Kaori at your own expense."

Hikaru shuddered, _scary Kaoru... _"H-hai, Kaoru," he pulled on his brothers arm. "We should go we're late already."

Kaoru followed smiling happily as the ran into the building, that smile was slowly fading while he could feel the bandage wrapped around the hand he held. "Gomen Hikaru..."

Hikaru stopped unexpectedly and Kaoru crashed into him. "Huh? Why are you apologising?"

Kaoru looked down. "Ano, because you got hurt...because of me," his voice was low and sad.

Hikaru put his arm around his brothers waist and pulled him closer, to the joy of the girls walking past, making him look up. "Kaoru don't say stupid things, it's not your fault," Hikaru said looking stern, his face softened as he watched his brother blush still looking sad. "Kaoru you can't help what happened, it's just a cut and it's nothing that can't be fixed."

"...still, i feel responsible," Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru frowned and got up close into Kaoru's face. The fan girls swooned, the twins didn't even notice they were there.

"Stop beating your self up over this, neither of us know what happened but the fact is, it did," Hikaru looked sad himself now. "Stop being sad Kaoru, for me, ne?"

"Hai Hikaru," Kaoru said giving him a small smile and hugging him. Hikaru blushed feeling his brothers chest but hugged him back all the same. Cue fan girls fainting in the background.

"Come on Kaoru let's go to the nurse now," Hikaru smiled taking his hand and leading him off. Kaoru followed suit and they walked off down the hall together. _So far so good._

"Hitachiin-san...how did this happen?" The nurse asked, raising her eyebrow as she sprayed an antiseptic on the cut.

Hikaru gasped from the evil stinging sensation now killing his hand, he laughed it off seeing Kaoru's expression.

"Ano well the scissors just kinda flew off, like they had a mind of their own," Hikaru laughed. "It's nothing too bad."

"You need to be more careful Hitachiin-san," she said finishing the bandaging. "I don't want to see this happen again, you're parents don't want their children to be injured. I'll expect your brother to look after you."

"Hai, Misa sensei," Hikaru said, taking his hand away. "We'll be more careful next time. Thanks."

"Come on Hikaru let's go," Kaoru said looking at the clock. "We won't have to worry about getting hurt again, because our teacher will kill us before we get a chance."

"Ah you're right Kao," Hikaru whined seeing the time. "Come on, what are you standing there for!"

Hikaru pushed his brother out of the door and they raced to their first lesson in a hurry.

They sped down the hallway, Kaoru keeping his hands firmly over his hat to prevent it falling off, turning a sharp corner before skidding to a halt in front of a class room door. The door seemed to emit a dark aura.

The two red heads exchanged a look, and shuddered.

"After you Hikaru," Kaoru said pushing him to the door.

"Oh no, by all means you go first Kaoru," Hikaru grinned pulling him to the door.

"Demo...Hika, i insist," Kaoru pushed in his, oh so cute, uke voice. Hikaru grimaced, it was even more effective with a girls tone lacing behind him.

The door slid open furiously making a loud crashing sound, the twins jumped and held their racing hearts. In the doorway stood a tall figure of a woman cloaked in anger. "Hiiitachiin- saaaan! Both of you get in here at once!"

"Hai...sensei," they said nervously as they entered.

Every one was staring at them as they laughed their way to their seats, sitting down gingerly as they said good morning to Haruhi.

"Why so late today?" the brunet asked. "I mean you usually get here on time."

"Uh well there was a slight problem," Kaoru laughed, waving his hand.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Kaoru is there something wrong with your voice?"

"Ah, uhm not at all H-haruhi," he stammered. "What would make you think that?"

"Well it's higher, are you okay?" she asked, putting her pencil down and taking a closer look at him. Kaoru lent backwards as she came closer, holding on to his hat.

"Haruhi i'm fine, honestly," he said quickly. He was leaning quite far back and his blazer was stretching.

"Haruhi he's fine," Hikaru pressed, getting her attention. "I don't see why you're so worried. He is absolutely fine."

"Really? Then why has he got a bust line?" she asked seriously, zooming into Hikaru's face and pointing to Kaoru's chest.

"What are you talking about Haruhi?!" Kaoru cried loudly, jumping up and pushing the chair back. "Maybe you need a new prescription, you're seeing things."

"Yeah Haruhi, Kaoru's probably got his top twisted, or he's getting a little bit fat," Hikaru quickly added, also standing up.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru cried shocked, his head snapping to face his brother. "How could you say such a thing!?"

"Ah! Gomen Kaoru, i never meant to insult you," Hikaru covered, grabbing Kaoru's hand. "I was just saying it to help the situation."

"Well think before you speak," Kaoru said hurt, tears forming in his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of insulting you."

Underneath all this madness Haruhi sighed and sweat dropped. She closed her book and pushed it away as she sat back. She wasn't able to use her desk for the two idiots sitting on top of it, and she couldn't hear the teacher for the fan girls screaming and fainting all around her. The twins though, seemed to be oblivious to this fact and continued their theatrics.

"That is it!" A loud, extremely angry voice rang through the classroom. "I have had enough, this is first period homeroom, not a zoo!"

Everyone froze where they were, shocked and frightened. They slowly turned their heads to face the teacher, and eyed her warily as she seethed.

"Get back to your seats now! I'll be making sure all your teachers give you extra homework for the week," she fumed from her place at the front of the class. She slammed the register down on the table. "Now please."

All of the students moaned at the extra work load or laughed embarrassedly as they went back to their seats. Hikaru and Kaoru parted and sat down nervously awaiting the teachers response.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and hissed to both of them. "After class explain to me what happened."

"Hai Ha-Haruhi," the said shakily. The teacher was now making her way over to them so they weren't paying much attention to Haruhi, more to the figure that wanted to murder them.

"Hitachiin-san, your work will be tripled since you started this debacle, I can't believe how reckless you two are," she said firmly, shaking her head. "Trust me to get such a class..."

She walked away back to her desk and marked the Hitachiins' in present for the morning thinking of how her day could get any more hectic.

"Phew i thought she would kill us," Kaoru sighed, relieved not to be under the merciless gaze of their homeroom teacher.

"Well since you're not dead, care to explain at least some of what happened this morning?" Haruhi said getting back to her work. Her eyes glared at Kaoru daring him to lie to her.

"Uh, uhm well you...uh, well you see," Kaoru couldn't even string together a sentence under the heat of her penetrating eyes.

"Kaoru explain to me why you're a woman," Haruhi said forcefully. "Now."

Kaoru looked over her head to Hikaru and gave him a look of desperation, Hikaru just shook his head and sighed. "Might as well just tell her, she probably won't believe it anyway."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whined, high pitched. "It's complicated Haruhi, very unbelievable actually."

"Just get on with it," she groaned. "If they're real then any thing's possible."

"I uhm, i just woke up like it," Kaoru told her. "I had a nightmare and when i woke up i was a girl, that's basically it."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly as she took a breath. "...you were right, that is hard to believe."

"How can you say that! They're bloody real for crying out loud," Kaoru hissed, taken aback. "If that isn't proof enough then i don't know what is?!"

"We were going to wait to see Kyoya, i mean 'kaasan' knows everything," Hikaru said leaning on his hand. "He might shed some light on Kaoru's situation."

"Yeah, but we was hoping no one else would find out," Kaoru sighed, laying his head in his arms.

"And the hat?" Haruhi asked pointing to his head.

"My hair is long...very long," Kaoru said sounding annoyed. "That's why Hikaru's hurt, stupid hair can't be cut."

"Oh," was all Haruhi could say.

A few seconds of awkward silence went by as they sat there thinking about what they just said. The class was barely even half way through and already they had come to a stand still.

Haruhi turned in her seat to face Kaoru. "We'll go get Kyoya sempai after this," she smiled kindly. "Maybe he _will_ know something, let's just hope you're right about him."

* * *

**Well i know it's not much of a cliffy but i hope it's okay, next chapter the three of them are off to get Kyoya, but will certain things keep them from their goal?**

**Read and Review, 5 reviews minimum PLEASE!! -teary eyed-**

**I accept everything other than flames, so constructive criticism please xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know what!? All I can say is thank you! I've taken forever to update, but it broke up from college the other day and only have a summer project to do...which means i have loads of time to write!!! Yay, not only that but i was reading some really good fics...that have not been updated, then that reminded me that I haven't been a very good author, so it's motivation!!~**

**Thank you for being patient! Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favourites! I'm now working hard to get this chapter to make sense...to have pacing and well to just work out...i maybe be more than a few pages long! Come on brain! Where did that plot bunny run off to with my Hilarities story?**

**Oh I'm also nearly done with the next chapter of past mistakes!! **

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Get on with it already! We want answers.**

**Me: -sulks- so much for my good day....**

**Twins: She doesn't own Ouran in any way, shape or form so get on with the story.**

* * *

"Well, this certainly is an interesting predicament" the dark haired boy smirked, pushing up his glasses. "But I know nothing of your current situation, Kaori Hitachiin."

The shadow king lent back in his chair eying his red headed kohai with a new found interest, he put his hand over his mouth hiding the smirk at the enrage look upon his face.

"Kyoya...but you know everything!" Hikaru shouted loudly. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the angered boy and closed the lid of his laptop.

"Suffice to say Hikaru, I obviously know nothing about _this_," he said coolly, waving a hand at the younger Hitachiin, ignoring the persistent protests of the two boys.

"Kyoya!!" the twins both cried desperately, clinging onto each other for support.

Kyoya kept his smirked watching the two. "I'll venture that you have not told your parents."

"Of course not!" they both shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kyoya-senpai I find it hard to believe you know nothing about this," Haruhi said walking next to the frustrated twins. She raised her own eyebrows giving her senpai a questioning look.

He only returned her statement with an amused glance in her direction. Haruhi shook her head in dismay, _unbelievable..._

Kaoru sighed through gritted teeth as he pulled his hair back up to hide under his hat, he could not understand this, Kyoya knew _everything_ so why not this? To think he had spent the whole morning waiting to speak to him, clinging on to that last hope that he would know something. What a waste!

_What now then? Who else other than Kyoya could know why I'm in this cursed body?....wait cursed...cursed? Oh I see, I understand now,_ Kaoru smiled to himself sadistically, as if he had finally caught onto some silly, or rather, sick joke. The others stared at him strangely watching as his happy features shifted to that of rage, the comical kind of rage involving red faces and storming out of rooms.

"Come on Hikaru," he ordered, dragging his brother out of the room by his collar. "Let's see if black cats really are bad luck."

"K-Kaoru~~~"

-

Kaoru had hated this morning, all through his lessons he had sat nervously praying no one would notice, he nearly had a heart attack when Haruhi noticed straight away, but then again it was Haruhi, so when had taken the time to think about it, it really didn't count at all.

There was also the bonus that it was her and no one else, Kami forbid any one else had noticed, he was sure he would have died if say some one like Renge, had noticed.

No, today was definitely the most disturbing and unfair day of Kaoru's life so far, even the time he and his brother had accidentally walked in on their parents private time -they were five, and told that it was a special game for adults- was nothing compared to this. Kaoru was on edge, worried about the entire situation he was in, it was even affecting his work, his pranks to be more accurate, and this was just the beginning of the day.

He decided though, that when he did find out what had happened and for how long he'd be stuck like this, he would, after getting revenge, enjoy what ever time he had left with this body, after all there were plenty of people to mess with in the school. Yes, as soon as he had the facts and felt safer about this, he would be enjoying himself greatly.

All he had to do was get through the first few lessons with out any trouble and he would finally be off to get his answers.

At least that had been the plan, so now as he dragged his brother down the hallway he was fuming. Kyoya had known nothing, but the thing that had angered him the most was that simple thought of a curse; he knew exactly who he would be getting answers from, and if this didn't work he would have no more leads.

"Kaoru where are we going?" Hikaru asked, slightly miffed about being pulled all the way from the room so forcefully, without being told anything.

"To skin a cat," Kaoru hissed. It was as if the usually calm Kaoru had switched with his twin briefly, and was now extremely hot headed. "It's not normal. Think about it, it's like magic or a curse, so..."

"So we're going to see Nekozawa then." Hikaru finished. "Hm, maybe we should bring Tono."

"Maybe later," Kaoru agreed. He wanted to deal with the strange cat lover first, he could torture the drama queen later.

Turning the corner they stopped in front of a large dark door, that for all intents and purposes looked perfectly normal. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before shrugging and opening it wide, quite forcefully.

Nekozawa didn't know what to think as the door to the Black Magic Clubroom flew open, the only thing he registered was the blinding light that had attacked him for every insane direction, outlining two black silhouettes framed in the doorway.

"Gyaaa it hurts!," he cried, flailing dramatically to the floor. "The door...close...door...pain..."

Ominous chuckles came from the doorway as footstep drew nearer. "Of course...on the condition that you... Help. Us. Out."

How sinister those three words sounded, even he -the head of all things scary and dark- shuddered to think about. So with a strained and wary voice he agreed, sighing in relief as he was once again engulfed in the wonderful darkness.

He muttered a few angry curses, sitting up and composing himself while readjusting his cloak. "Who are you?"

A chorus of devilish laughter followed the pause of silence, the two figures walking into the dim flickering light of the candles.

"H-Hitachiin's... I should have guessed," he chuckled darkly,taking his seat once again behind a table laden with all things occult and cat-like. "How may I _assist_ you?"

"My thoughts exactly," the first twin spoke, his, or rather her, vexed eyes watching him closely as she came to stand beside him.

"Hm...kuku I see you've come into some trouble," Nekozawa mused, eying the noticeable annoyance on the boy face. "A problem nly the dark magic can help."

"You'll be in 'trouble' if you don't reverse what you've done," Hikaru, for of course it was him...he was, oddly, the one who seemed to be less frightening than the other for once, hissed. He leaned forward,taking hold of a voodoo and toying with it menacingly.

"Enlighten me Hitachiin-san," Nekozawa smiled, edging away from him nervously. "As to your problem."

"My problem," Kaoru spoke dangerously, leaning in on the other side, placing his arm around the poor boy to trap him. "Is this stupid curse you've so kindly put on me."

"It wasn't very smart to try and play with us," Hikaru added, his sharp eyes watching like a hawk as they glittered.

Nekozawa blinked. "What curse?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and took off his hat, pointing to his obvious chest. "This curse. Stop playing dumb."

"...Hitachiin-san," the cat lover blinked again, looking dumbfounded and blushing lightly. "Since when do you have a sister?"

The twins both sweatdropped as silence floated across the room. Kaoru's expression of nothing but disbelief. "Hikaru...he isn't...?"

"Gomen Kaoru," Hikaru sighed, sharing the same expression. "Two dead ends in one day."

"...You mean to say this person is not your sister?" Nekozawa asked, now looking thoroughly confused about the conversation going over his head. "But in fact your brother?"

The twins nodded, both looking bored and no longer interested in him, casting their gazes across the room in hopes of finding some amusement.

"Hm...interesting," the cloaked boy grinned. "We have only read about wonderful cases like this, ne Bereznoff?"

The Hitachiin's didn't even take a pause before pouncing on the poor boy with questions, quickly understanding what he had just said. "You've read about this?!"

"O-of course," he replied, taken aback by their sudden closeness. "Every member of the Black Magic Club has read the ritual book."

"Then you can reverse this?" they asked in unison.

"No."

"...What?"

"Only the person who performed it, will have the power to remove it," he explained.

"...and you will, of course," Kaoru grinned. "Find out who cast this curse..."

"...and tell us straight away," Hikaru spoke, grinning too. "So that he or she will remove it."

"..." Nekozawa gulped. "H-hai..."

"Good" they both smirked, triumphant.

"So what does it do any way?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah and how long does it last?" Kaoru wanted to know.

The hooded second year sighed and picked up an old looking book, tattered and battered and hanging on it's last life. "Body Change for those times when walking in another's shoes doesn't work."

"Lame..." Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru nodded. "Sounds like an ad."

"The user casts spell...over night...gender swap..." he skimmed, barely reading the obvious part out. "Here, lasts until the affected person has learned what needs to be learned, or the user wishes to end it. Changes gender, personality, bodies, and or sexuality depending on the users wishes."

"So you mean to say I could have ended up in someone else's body? or I could have turned into a nice, well behaved kid?" Kaoru asked, blanching at the thought. Hikaru sniggered behind him at the thought of a well behaved Kaoru, or better yet, Kaoru being nice to tono and Kaoru in turn just shook his head thinking. _Nice to tono...and Haruhi will actually pay off her debt!_

* * *

**Well...it's not as long as I wanted it...but I can't understand why this was so damn hard to write, while my other fics I've been writing too much of **_**sigh**_**. Oh well back to work!! Onwards to chapter six and the abuse of one Tamaki Suoh!**

**All Reviews are much appreciated! Even if you do tell me off for taking sooo long and producing such a short chapter. Heh heh Right new mission! Make chapter six more than six mini-laptop pages long!!!!! Also I must type up the next boring chapter of Past Mistakes -is on a mission here- I can't wait till I can actually get the story up to some of the more exciting chapters....**


End file.
